The Other Doctor
by Soap Sudd
Summary: The Doctor responds to a signal sent out from another TARDIS. He investigates and is surprised who it is. Tenth Doctor.
1. The Signal

I'm back with another one. more useless than ever. i havent even finished this one in my head, never mind on paper or on screen, but here it goes any way.

hope you enjoy...

DISCLAIMER: I am not privaleged enough to own anything in the BBC, including anything to do with Doctor Who except some rather nice posters of Dav Tennant. But some day i will. Mwahahahahahaha.

Plot: The Doctor Gets a signal and responds. He is surprised by who and what the strange friend is and just gets on with the job. slight Ten/Rose pairings.

* * *

Rose walked into the control room one day to find that the Doctor had found an old fabric sofa and was lying on it having some tea.

"Where did you find that?"

"In some old room I haven't been in for ages." He laughed, "Do join me for a cup of tea." He added poshly.

"Don't mind if I do." Rose curtsied and walked with her nose in the air, "Two sugars if you don't mind old chap." The Doctor obliged.

"This is fantastic." The doctor said after a while,

"Why?"

"Don't know, just is."

A light began to flash on the consol and a beeping began.

"Knew something like this would happen." The Doctor sighed and raised himself off the cushions. He tapped a screen. Then tapped it again. He cocked his head, and then shook it. He finally thumped it. "This cant be right," He muttered, "this cant happen unless…" he trailed off.

Rose saw his eyes light up and an optimistic smile cross his face. "What can't happen?"

He turned to face her, "lets find out." And punched a button. The room spun around and both the Doctor and Rose were flung to the edges of the room. "Ohh, that's not good."

"I know it isn't. what happened? It's never done it before has it?"

"Well yes it has," the doctor said," the TARDIS is programmed to give warnings if whoever inside is going into a situation which would be dangerous, paradoxes and stuff. We're obviously going into something like that now."

"What was on screen? " Rose demanded, getting up.

"TARDIS's react to other TARDIS's which are in trouble. And for the other TARDIS to give out a signal, there has to be a Time Lord to push the button."

* * *

Now you've read, please leave your utterences of discust in the review section, thank you. 


	2. Confusion Starts

I'm Back! and i'll spair a mo to those who spaired a mo for me:

HoVis, you'll find out in a mo;

Ta Vonny

and

Your Local Dealer and Jr Cpl Scarlet, here you both are…

Oh! And Joshwales, I love your reviewing skills. I usually go on for ages but you go in straight. Good for you. Good and direct.

* * *

Rose paused thoughtfully, "But would that not mean?" 

The doctor gave a large toothy grin, "It would mean that I'm not alone." He couldn't contain his excitement any longer. He leapt towards her and spun her around, then started jumping around the room with Rose still in his arms, "I cant believe it!" he set her down, "We should be able to sense each other but I suppose its just because Gallifrey being destroyed, oh I don't know! This is fantastic!"

There was a jolt and the central column began to slow. The Doctor began to fan himself to try and calm himself down. He was suddenly looking worried.

"I don't like the feeling I'm getting." He said, staring at the outer door, "I just don't like it."

Rose looked up from the screen, "Come on. It's only a TARDIS and a little girl in a field. What harm can that be?" she walked over towards the door.

"Wait. How do you know it's a TARDIS?"

"Because it looks exactly like this one." She laughed.

"Well it shouldn't. Only my TARDIS looks like this."

They looked at each other. There was a knock at the Door and Rose automatically opened it.

A fifteen year old girl stood in the door way. "Oh hi Rose, long time no see."

"Who are you?" Rose was thrown back by the fact that the girl knew her name.

"Come on, you know me." The girl smiled, "I'm the same person as him." She pointed at the Doctor and then walked on in. "Ooh, I forgot what this place looked like before I got fed up cleaning.

Rose mouthed to the Doctor, _do you know her?_ The Doctor shook his head.

"Tell me who you are." Rose demanded slowly, like speaking to a, well a child.

"No need to snap Rose Tyler." The girl looked Rose up and down, "You already know me as the Doctor."

* * *

Usual thing here.


	3. Confusion Continues

I'm Back again!

Joshwales- better? Yey! For you I made this one a bit longer.

Jnr Cpl Scarlett- yep, I got the idea from a comments page on the BBC news pages. A pile of feminists were calling for a female Doctor.

* * *

The Doctor spoke up at last, "If you are me, what's your name, age and favourite food?"

The girl rolled her eyes, "name," she gave a loud and fast series of tongue clicking. The doctor raised his eyebrows in surprise, "age, you are now nine hundred and one, I am about nine hundred and forty." She continued, "And your favourite food, though you've probably not found out yet, is Marmite. And yes you do. That was one weird body I'm telling you."

The Doctor was impressed, though to make sure he said to the girl, "Make the lights flicker." To Rose he whispered, "I'm the only one who can make the TARDIS flicker her lights. This'll prove it. I'm sure she cant, no way will I be…"

"TARDIS, flicker the lights five times would you?"

The lights flickered a total of five times.

"Oh." The Doctor sat down heavily.

"I know it's against the rules but since when have we ever followed the rules?" she said in a way of an explanation, "I would never have done this but the TARDIS is messing around again and every time I do something about it, something goes wrong. The last regeneration didn't exactly go well either. I usually have irregular pains all over my body where it's still regenerating and I'm loosing loads of energy. I really need help."

"But why us?" Rose asked, "Am I not there to help."

The female Doctor smiled at Rose sadly, "that's one of the problems."

"But, Doctor, I thought this sort of thing creates paradoxes and things."

"Yes," both of the doctors said but the female one continued, "Yes but a paradox didn't happen when I was sitting on my backside over there, being confused as hell."

Rose started to tug at her hair, "How am I supposed to tell you both apart?" she screamed.

The Doctor stood up and hugged Rose, "Settle down, you've been through more confusing things than this. I'm not to happy myself. This has ruined the surprise of what I'm going to look like later on. Still not ginger I see." He added.

Rose laughed. She felt the tension stream out of her muscles. He didn't like this any more than she did and he wasn't shouting, "I just… I don't know I don't like this. Is it really you?"

"Yep," said the Doctor, "And I really must be in trouble. I avoid meeting myself as much as possible. I hate when it happens. You always know what the outer person says."

"Those are really bad jokes" she aid, but they had worked. Rose was able to overcome her stress and stand by herself again.

The female Doctor said, "I'm really sorry Rose. I know how you must be feeling but I really needed to do this. Emm, a good name, a good name. What's a good name?" she said to herself."

"I suppose John's out the window then." The Doctor said.

The Female Doctor laughed, "Yep, I was thinking of something different, what about Sophie?"

"Ok, it's alright of a name I suppose."

"Right Sophie it is then."

Rose looked into Sophie's eyes. They looked so much like her doctors. Her hair was a couple of shades lighter and her body was more curvy and shorter than the Doctor she knew, "But how can't you turn into a woman?" she asked her Doctor.

"We can change into anything. Be happy I've only turned into a woman, one person I knew turned into an orang-utan. But I thought because I'm half human that I'd…"

"You're half human? You never told me!"

"It's not really important is it? Any way I thought I'd never be able to change. I've only been able to change my body age so far."

"Rose must have just had a bigger impact than we thought." Sophie smiled. The Doctor blushed and tried to hide a small smile that was playing on his lips.

"Stop that." Snapped Rose, some of her previous feelings returning. She was confused and hurt by the fact that the Doctor had adapted to the situation so quickly and was now sharing jokes.

"So," the Doctor slapped his hands together, "let's get a look at the older TARDIS."

* * *

I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP. please leave your opinions in the proper area


End file.
